Kyuushu Chronicles
by DoubleChocolateMash
Summary: When the regulars of Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyotei along with the two wings of Kyuushu get invited to a training camp which just so happens to be near Shishigaku and their girls tennis team. Surprises? Definitely! T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis

* * *

When the Seigaku regulars along with the regulars of Hyotei and Rikkai get invited to a training camp to Kyuushu, along with Tachibana and Chitose, it just happens to be near Shishigaku, and they just happen to encounter the girl's tennis team of said school.

"ORAA MAMUSHI!" The ride starts with Momoshiro and Kaidou once again, fighting, seeing as they were riding a van with a sit for the driver, the other front seat occupied by Ryuuzaki, then two seats after, then another two seats, then another two seats then the last row with three seats, which were occupied by the rivals. This is the kind of van they were all riding.

"BAKA PEACH!"

"Momoshiro! Kaidou!" Tezuka bellowed.

"Fshuu."

"Tch."

"Oh come on Momo, Kaidou, we're going to Kyuushu nya!" Kikumaru cheered, by the window seat, while Fuji, who was sitting next to him, chuckles, they were in front of them.

"BURNING! That's right MOMO, KAIDOU!" Kawamura was in burning mode thanks to a certain first year, he was at the outer seat.

"T-Taka-san." Oishi, being the mother hen he is, tried to console Kawamura, seeing as they were seatmates.

"Chances of this happening, 100 percent." Everyone knows who this guy is, Tezuka sitting next to him by the window, Echizen was in the middle of the two bickering rivals.

"Hora!" Ryuuzaki scolds.

"Hai sensei!"

* * *

For Hyotei, it starts with the regulars filing into the van, in order, Kabaji has to sit next to Jirou at the back because he needs to carry him when he falls asleep (Atobe's orders), Shishido and Ohtori in front of them, Shishido at the window seat, then Mukahi and Hiyoshi, Mukahi at window seat, finally Oshitari and Atobe, Atobe at the window seat. Sakaki was sitting at the front seat. Then Mukahi and Shishido start bickering about who knows what.

"Urusai Ryou!" Mukahi shouts.

"You started it Gakuto!" Shishido shouts back.

"Shishido-san!" Ohtori chides, pulling him back to his seat.

"Mukahi-san." Hiyoshi utters, doing the same.

"Geki Dasa Daze." Shishido grumbles.

"Hmph." Mukahi huffs.

"Really." Oshitari sighs.

"Ah, Ore-sama thinks you want laps." Atobe smirks.

"No." the two mutters.

* * *

Now to Rikkai, and like Hyotei, they were also filing in, Jackal and Yanagi took the back because Yanagi wanted to seat at the back for a clear view for data gathering, (Inui went to the front because he did not want to be near two rivals), Jackal because he needed to keep and eye on Niou, Marui and Akaya, although Yagyuu was with Niou, Niou at window seat, in front of them, Marui at window seat next to Akaya in front of them and then Yukimura at window seat next to Sanada, in the front seat was their coach (let's say they have), Shouji Tsubasa. (Looks like Shinobu from La Corda D'oro).

"Niou!" If Seigaku has Momoshiro and Kaidou, Hyotei has Shishido and Mukahi, then Rikkai has Niou and Marui.

"Puri." Niou smirks.

"Give me back my gum." Marui growls.

"Give me back my hair tie." Niou retorts, apparently Marui took his hair tie.

"Gum first!"

"Hair tie!"

"Niou! Marui! Tarondoru!" Sanada bellows.

"Niou-kun, Marui-kun just return each others things." Yukimura chuckles.

"Marui-senpai, my leg." Akaya mutteres, Marui was kneeling and his foot was on Akaya.

"Eh, ah sorry." Marui smiles sheepishly.

"Niou-kun, just return it." Yagyuu scolds. Niou and Marui glare at each other, then return switch things, then both grumbles something incoherent.

* * *

"An, hurry up!" Tachibana shouts.

"Wait a sec Onii-san!" An shouts back.

The Tachibana family is going back to Kyuushu for a few weeks since this is their home place.

"An dear!" Mrs. Tachibana calls.

"Okay, I'm down, let's go Gokutora!" An calls their dog, a Boston Terrier.

"Finally." Tachibana sighs.

* * *

"Miyuki, let's go!" Chitose calls, like the Tachibana's, they too are going back to Kyuushu.

"Hai Onii-san!" Miyuki comes running down the stairs and the Chitose's are off.

"Everyone here?" Mrs. Chitose asks.

"Hai."

"Let's go then." Mr. Chitose then drives off.

* * *

They all road a boat going to the island, then they drove to the training camp, and let's just say, they were all flabbergasted. The Tachibana's and Chitose's have their own houses so they went there.

"T-That's the house were staying in?" a lot of them exclaimed.

"Yes it is." a woman, maybe in her late twenties, (looks like Meg from Dear My Girls) answered.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Jones." The three coaches greeted her.

"Indeed, it is nice to meet you all." She greets.

"Thank you for funding our camp." Ryuuzaki bows.

"Well, my son is a big fan of these boys." Ms. Jones, smiles.

"Mama, mama!" a five year old calls.

"Hold on Vincent!" Mrs. Jones calls back. "As you can see, he is very excited, excuse him if he ever bothers you, and just call his nanny if he does." Then she leads them in.

"Quinn." A girl, who looks like she is also in her mid-twenties (Looks like Jo from Dear My Girls).

"Ah, Zoë." Mrs. Jones or Quinn greets.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Mrs. Wright." Zoë greets.

"Yoroshiku!"

"Mama wha- UWAAAH, it's the regulars of Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkai!" the little boy greets.

"Vincent, where's you're cousin?" Zoë asks.

"Willow is over here." Vincent answers, showing Willow to her mother.

"Ah there you are!" Zoë exclaims.

"Mama!" the three year old girl greets.

"Now, I have the list for roomings, four people per room since my house does not have that much guest rooms." Quinn explains, handing out the paper to Ryuuzaki.

"That is fine Mrs. Jones." Sakaki and Shouji states.

"Hora, line-up!" Ryuzaki orders while the two kids cower behind their mothers.

"Tezuka, Inui, Oishi, Kawamura, one room, Fuji, Eiji, Momo, Kaido another, Ryoma go with them." Ryuzaki passes it to Sakaki.

"Atobe, Oshitari, Kabaji, Jirou in one room, Shishido, Ohtori, Mukahi and Hiyoshi the other." Then he passes to Shouji.

"Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Jackal one room, Niou, Yagyuu, Marui and Kirihara one room." Then that was that, the maids led them to respective rooms, showing them the bathrooms and such, and the guest rooms were like mini lofts themselves, four different "quarters" as the maids call the rooms with the beds for each guy, one bathroom, a lounge complete with a flat screen and games and a shoe closet for shoes near the door.

Meanwhile in Shishigaku

"Yo captain!" A girl with fire-y red hair called,a second year and her name is Shimizu Azami, she is a wild girl who is extremely jumpy on and off courts, but she thinks before she acts, with her superb connection with the pulses from the ground, she can feel even the slightest movements which is why she can focus on other things when playing but if she is serious, she will focus everything on her opponent.

"What's up?" Yamaguchi Shizuma, the captain, a third year, she has dark brown hair and light turquoise eyes, but she's very cheerful and happy-go-lucky, her style of tennis is serve and volley, and she has the fastest serve in the team, but that's not all she's got, her control of the ball is one of a kind and not to be messed with.

"The sky." A girl with glasses, has jet black hair and golden yellow eyes states, she's holding laptop complete with video camera, so you can tell she likes collecting data, and she is one, rational and logical, she finds it extremely difficult to express emotions and is extremely cold towards others, except her family and friends, her name is Fuyumi Erika, a second year and the vice captain.

"Agreed." A girl with a big smile plastered on her face comes in, she has dark chestnut brown hair and light gray eyes, originally from Okinawa, she transferred to Shishigaku because of school life, her name is Tsuchiura Tamao, a third year. She is a creative girl, often creating this and that out of nothing, often seen with a smile on her face when she finishes something new.

"Hey, let's go practice!" A girl with honey brown hair and light blue eyes cheered, her name is Dianna Anderson, born in America, namely from New York City, she came to Japan because this is her mother's alma matter, she is a socialite, shopping addict, fashionist, and a total IN girl, and boy crazy about celebrities, but not about normal guys. A third year.

"Agreed." The girl next to her has dirty blond hair and light green eyes, her name is Heather Robinson, from Australia, Sydney to be exact, she came to Japan with the same reason as Dianna. She is adventurous, more on the country side and as a result likes handling the roughest of the roughest. A third year.

"I'm hungry though." Matusmoto Shirona, a girl with chocolate brown hair and dark teal eyes grumbled. She loves to eat and is laidback. Originally from Tokyo, she moved because of family reasons and when playing tennis, annoys her opponents because she acts as if it's nothing, when it really is. A third year.

"I'll say." Hwangbo Nan Cheon smirked when Shirona's stomach grumbled, she has raven black hair and amber eyes, a sneaky, devious and clever girl, and she can think of over a hundred strategies before matches and thus has a never-ending chain of attacks.

"Hold on, Mr. Jones and Mr. Wright wants us at the estate." Shizuma says.

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong…" Tamao drawls.

"What better way to find out, then to go there." Nan Cheon smirks.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter, please review. . .

I hope you'll like my story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

"Mrs. Jones!" Eight girls called.

"Ah, you're here." Quinn answered with a smile.

"You wanted to speak with us?" Shizuma inquired.

"Well yes, as you know, the two wings of Kyuushu are here." Mrs. Jones smiled.

"Kippei and Senri." Azami nodded.

"Long time no see." Erika uttered while searching data on her laptop.

"Haven't seen them in a while." Dianna chuckled.

"Well, they're coming to visit in a while and three Kanto schools are here." Quinn rushed.

"…Let me guess." Shizuma started.

"The Hyotei, Seigaku and Rikkai Dai regulars." Heather muttered.

"Well…"

"But why?" Shirona asked.

"They're here for a training camp and because I want you to play with them." Mrs. Jones smiled.

"What?" Nan Cheon looked up.

"H-Hold on, we're no match, we're OUTNUMBERED." Dianna emphasized.

"I don't want to!" Tamao whined.

"Girls, please, just one match for each, I'll have it decided randomly okay." Quinn continued.

"Now?" Shizuma asked.

"Well, the reason why I told you to come this early is because of that." Quinn explained.

"Well, who's first?" Tamao asked.

"The name I picked first yesterday is Shimizu Azami."

"WHAT!" Azami exclaimed.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go first." Azami muttered over and over.

"Well, you'll be going against Momoshiro Takeshi." Shizuma informed.

"Special moves include the Dunk Smash and Jack Knife, plus the bullet serve." Erika informed.

"Power plays?" Azami groaned.

"He's also a semi-trickster." Erika continued.

"Uwah, Nan Cheon-sunbae, help me!" Azami pleaded.

"Azami, never trust a trickster of the courts." Nan Cheon stated.

"Argh!" Azami exclaimed while the others chuckled.

* * *

"Buchou, I have to go against a girl?" Momoshiro asked incredulously.

"Do not be fooled by these girls, they are not to be messed with." Zoë warned.

"Mama right!" Willow exclaimed.

"As much as I am a fan of yours, their pretty much in the same level as some of you, they won the nationals for five years straight!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Shishigaku girl's tennis team." Inui and Yanagi muttered at the same time.

"Okay, Azami's ready." Quinn suddenly appeared and Momoshiro groaned.

* * *

"Tamao-senpai, please umpire." Azami pleaded.

"Okay." Tamao nodded.

"Well, rough or smooth?" Momo asked.

"Smooth." Smooth it was.

"One set match, Azami to serve!" Tamao declared.

"All right, since you're a guy, I am not going to start easy, Gyro Slide!" Azami exclaimed.

The ball started spinning at top speed, landing on the other court with a big "thug" that it even made some of the dust around it form a circle, and it slid on the other side of the court. It slid with a circular motion around Momoshiro before going to the side.

"15-love!" Tamao called.

"W-What was that?" Momoshiro gaped and so did most of the guys.

"Gyro Slide." Azami smiled and served again.

"30-love!"

"The reason why Azami doesn't want to play against power players." Shizuma sighed.

"Is because she doesn't want to get defeated by one." Erika stated now videoing the match.

"40-love!"

"Momoshiro!" the Seigaku regulars cheered.

"Too late." Azami muttered and served, and scored the point.

"Game Azami, one game to love!"

"All right, if you want to play it that way, Bullet serve." Momoshiro states.

"Well that's fast." Azami comments, but hits it back anyways, but it was a lob which meant…

"Dunk Smash!" Momoshiro exclaims and scores the point.

"15-love!"

"Okay, don't hit lob." Azami mutters.

"Bullet serve!"

Azami returns the ball, Momo returns it back, the rally goes on with Azami making Momo run everywhere and vise versa, and then Momo hits his Jack Knife which whizzes past Azami.

"30-love!"

"Jack Knife!" Azami exclaims disbelievingly.

"That's a high-level move, and second year can do that?" Shirona remarks.

"Well, Azami's going to have to act fast." Nan Cheon smirks.

"What do you have in mind?" Erika murmurs, looking at Azami.

"Game Momoshiro, one game all!" Momoshiro scored two points while they were talking and Tamao announced it.

Azami served a normal one this time and Momoshiro hit it back. Azami and Momoshiro rallied yet again and Azami started closing her eyes.

"She's closing her eyes!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"And she's got it." Erika utters.

"A clue, never play long matches with this girl." Heather chuckles.

"Duh." Dianna smiles widely.

"Azami's style of tennis comes to play, every singles one of Momoshiro's steps, she feels with the vibration from the ground, she starts returning faster and stronger shots, and judging the fact she's concentrating everything on him, she's getting serious, even if your light on your feet, you can never fool this girl." Erika states.

"The Terrain Priestess." Shirona says.

With all that, the score was now three games all, with Momoshiro using some of his nature related hits, but since Azami can notice this, she can return some.

"Onto stage two." Erika mutters.

"No Volley style." Nan Cheon agrees.

"Waiting for the ball to bounce before hitting." Shizuma nods.

"30-15!" Tamao announces, Momoshiro's favor.

"Wait a minute." Shizuma states.

"Buchou?"

"Azami, her hand." Shizuma squints and notices it.

"Momoshiro's Jack Knife must have taken its toll." Erika's eyes went wide.

"Her hand is going to bleed soon." Heather states.

"Correction, her hand is bleeding." Nan Cheon said and they all jump over the railing and Shizuma tells Tamao they need to forfeit.

"Game won by default, Momoshiro!" and she to jumps off and goes to Azami.

"Azami, your hand." Erika mutters.

"Huh?" Azami starts becoming herself.

"It's already bleeding and you don't notice!" Dianna exclaims.

"What- my hand is bleeding!" Azami noticed.

"Come on, we better treat that." Shizuma sighs, aside from being captain, she is also the medic.

"I'm sorry!" Momoshiro apologizes on their way.

"It's okay, I didn't even notice it." Azami waves off.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

"Your hand is fine." Shizuma declares.

"That guy must be strong." Erika states.

"Adding to the fact you used Gyro ball on one whole game!" Dianna bonks her head.

"I-Itai." Azami winces.

"Well Azami, at least you played a great match!" Heather puts her arm around her.

"Arigatou." Azami smiles.

"Okay, I think its lunch time." Shizuma states when she sees Mrs. Wright come in.

"Mrs. Wright!" The girls greet.

"Ah, how are you girls?" Mrs. Wright greets.

"We're fine." They all smile.

"Well, everyone it's lunch time, why don't we continue with this after that?" Mrs. Wright asks.

"Okay." Everyone shrugs.

"Oh, and I have a surprise, come in." Mrs. Wright motions.

"Ohayou Gonzaimasu."

"Kippei!"

"Senri!"

"Tachibana!"

"Chitose!"

"Yo!" the two boys laugh when Azami runs to them and glomps them.

"Senpai, how's life?" Azami laughs.

"So, how's Mitsuko?" Dianna smirks at Chitose.

"D-Dianna." Chitose sighs.

"Well, I am the queen of gossip." Dianna laughs and pats his back.

"How was Tokyo?" Heather asks Tachibana.

"Well, not as full of adventures." Tachibana laughs.

"And since I'm best friends with gossip girl here, how's Ayame?" Heather smirks.

"W-What?"

"Hah, I knew it, and Heather, have you forgotten I am best friends with you A.K.A. the wildest of the whatever!" Dianna states.

"Point taken." Then they all laugh.

"Yo Minna." The two boys greet the other schools.

"Tachibana-san, Chitose-san."

"Well, I say we eat lunch first, now go!" Mrs. Wright ushers.

"Hai, hai."

"We're having lamb chops and rib-eye." Mrs. Wright continues and they all run off.

"As expected." She chuckles.

* * *

Well, that's chapter two, I hope it was okay...

Also, please tell me if Azami's style was okay or do i need to improve it

Thank you and please review!


End file.
